


Sweet Like Vanilla (DEArtfest Day 13 - Coffee Shop AU)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (don't worry it's happy at the end), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DEArtfest, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt Gavin Reed, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is called Richard, i need a person like richard oml save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: Richard Arkait has been working in the Zen Garden coffee shop for the last few years. It’s owned by his brother, Connor Arkait, and they and their close-to-adopted-father Hank Anderson live above the shop. He’s tried other jobs, but nothing has ever been quite as relaxing as this one. One of the benefits is that people tell him things. He’s always enjoyed hearing people’s experiences and working out how their experience can help his own life. But nothing prepared him for the life and times of his favourite customer, Gavin Reed.-Gavin always turns up each morning, without fail. One day he disappears for a whole week. What happened? And how can Richard help him?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Sweet Like Vanilla (DEArtfest Day 13 - Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a longer version of this, because damn it was fun. I don't know about you guys, but I am missing meeting at the nearby Costa with my friends. Hope you lovely people are getting through this! Stay safe, my friends.
> 
> Once again, I didn't read this before posting, so... have fun.

Richard Arkait has been working in the Zen Garden coffee shop for the last few years. It’s owned by his brother, Connor Arkait, and they and their close-to-adopted-father Hank Anderson live above the shop. He’s tried other jobs, but nothing has ever been quite as relaxing as this one. One of the benefits is that people tell him things. He’s always enjoyed hearing people’s experiences and working out how their experience can help his own life. But nothing prepared him for the life and times of his favourite customer, Gavin Reed.

“Hey, coffee machine,” he’d greet every morning before work. On Saturday mornings he’d come, too - and spend hours just talking with Richard.

Richard had truly never met anyone like him before. The Zen Garden was hard to find - located in an alley - but the people who knew of it were familiar with each other, and often created bonds inside the cafe. It was a wonder how Gavin had found it. He worked as a detective for the police - and as such, had interesting and incredible stories to tell. 

Richard knew for a fact that his close-to-adopted-father Hank also worked in the precinct, but he decided to never tell Gavin. He had mentioned “one mean old guy who always wears these weirdo shirts”, and Richard had worked it out from there that they weren’t on the best of terms.

Their relationship had started rocky - a quick order for an espresso, and he was out again. After a couple of weeks, however, they started talking. Just hellos and goodbyes, but then it evolved. It became “How are you?” and “How’s the dog?” Then it went beyond that - into actual conversation. It kept increasing up until the point Gavin was almost late for work because he didn’t want to leave the cafe.

That’s when the Saturday meetings started. They talked until the mid-afternoon, discussing their weeks, and how happy they were to finally be meeting regularly and for longer periods.

The ins and outs of each their lives were opened up. Secrets they had never told anyone else. The way Gavin looked at him was warmer and warmer, day by day. Richard was sure that they could spend hours just staring into each other’s eyes. He wouldn’t mind. He’d enjoy it if he was being honest with himself. 

He fell deeply in love, and for the first time, he never wanted to fall out of it. He’d had relationships before - he was 30, who hadn’t by this point? - but none had worked out. Eventually, they all ran out of interesting things to talk about. They had the physical, but not the mental or emotional connection. So, inevitably they broke up. But Gavin - he was different. He could talk for hours about his job, embellishing every detail. And he could listen, too. He’d listen about his favourite barista’s daily life. He’d listen about the customers who came in. He’d listen about his emotions, and reply in empathy with his own struggles.

Richard couldn’t see how Gavin could ever be known as an asshole. Gavin couldn’t see how Richard could ever be known as cold. To each other they were perfect. He knew that logically, he had flaws. He could be quick to assume the worst, he had a fiery temper, and he got anxious sometimes. Sure, he wasn’t the best-looking guy he’d ever seen. But how often did you come across a man who you fit with perfectly? Hell, to quote Marlene Dietrich and make a pun he was very proud of if he said so himself - he was the cream to his coffee.

Richard started recommending drinks for Gavin to try. He was the reason he was now addicted to vanilla in his coffee - and apparently, he didn’t get it anywhere else. Saved it so it would be special to them. That was the day that after some discussion with his brother, he decided to ask him out. After months.

That was Friday. Saturday, the day he would finally do it - he didn’t turn up. He didn’t turn up that whole next week. Didn’t text. Didn’t call. Didn’t even drop in for an espresso. Nothing.

“What have I done?” Richard asked Connor on the next Friday night. “I missed my chance. He’s gone! Oh, no - what if he’s dead? He  _ is _ a cop, what if he’s  _ dead _ ?” he panicked.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. If you want, I can ask Dad -”

“No! You can’t… you can’t mention him to Dad.” Technically, he wasn’t their dad - but hey. He was close enough. “They hate each other.”

“Then there’s nothing I can do,” Connor shrugged. “I will do whatever you ask, but I suggest waiting another couple of weeks. He’ll turn up, I’ve seen you two together. You’re like two peas in a pod.”

Richard placed his head in his hands. A groan escaped his throat, a million possibilities running around his head. He finally understood how Gavin felt when he got his anxiety badly. Ideas, so many ideas - all of which he was uncomfortable with. Of course, he knew it wasn’t the same, but this might be the closest he’d get to experiencing it for himself. If anxiety was worse than this, he was glad he didn’t ever have to feel it.

“I’m going to bed,” Connor informed, standing up. “I suggest you do, too.”

Richard nodded, sighing. “Yes. Perhaps some rest would help me.”

Safe to say, he didn’t sleep that night.

-

Saturday morning. Their usual meeting time, 11 am. Richard waited… and waited… and - oh!

A figure in a leather jacket, hood pulled up and sunglasses covering his eyes entered. Richard could just about see the curl that Gavin never got combed back fully peeking from under the hood. He walked up to the counter and spoke in an unusually rough voice. “A, uh, latte please.”

“With vanilla, Gavin?” he asked, smiling widely. “I know it’s you under there.” He felt better than he had for that whole week, knowing Gavin was safe.

“I… I’m not Gavin. My name is… Paul,” he coughed.

Richard reached over the counter and pulled off his hood. “I’m making you that coffee, and you’re going to talk to me.” He turned to the machine, pressing a few buttons and getting a sachet of vanilla.

“Fine, fine,” he sighed. “Sorry for avoiding you all week.” He kept the sunglasses on, even pushing them up a little more to hide his eyes. He had a cut on his lip that he couldn’t hide. “I’ve been pretty busy.”

Richard hummed. “Well, I missed you. Especially last Saturday.”

“I know, I’m sorry, fuck,” he mumbled. He looked at the coffee machine, whirring away.

After a few moments of silence, Richard handed him his coffee and gestured to the sofas. “Do you want to sit down and talk, then?” he asked, expression soft.

“Yeah,” Gavin said hoarsely. “I… yeah.”

They walked to the corner together, sitting down opposite each other. “How have you been? You don’t sound well,” he commented.

“Yeah, I’ve been… ill,” Gavin replied. He took out his keys, and dug them into his jeans, drawing lines up and down.

Richard narrowed his eyes. He’d known Gavin for long enough that he knew that when he started scratching at himself, he needed something to distract him. This time, it was probably because he was lying. “Tell me the truth. Why are you wearing glasses?”

“Can we not talk about that?!” he snapped, before holding a hand to his throat and rubbing it. “I… can you talk about your life? I just can’t talk much.”

“Alright, alright,” he murmured. “There was a customer recently who tried to pick me up,” he started. “Apparently he thought I looked good. He’s good looking too, I suppose. I wouldn’t date him, though,” he clarified. “He started coming here a few weeks ago with his ex-datefriend. I saw the way he talked to them - not a healthy relationship -”

“Can we talk about something other than relationships?” he whined. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I… can’t. I just can’t right now.”

Richard paused. He looked Gavin up and down. He was scruffy. His shirt was inside out. Something was very, very wrong with him. “You can trust me, you know,” he prompted gently.

“I… so, I never told you this, but I got a boyfriend a while back.”

“You are taken?” Richard asked, heart beating faster. Maybe he really had missed his chance.

Gavin grunted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, listen to the end of the story before making any assumptions.” He cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee before continuing. “I mention you to him, sometimes… he got a little jealous, last Friday night. I mean, he’s been getting more possessive for a while now, but I like that in a man sometimes, you know?” he reasoned. “Makes me feel wanted.”

He nodded. “I understand. Continue.”

“Well, he… got a bit… drunk.” Gavin’s lips twitched down, and he took a breath, glancing to the side. “Maybe I shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“Oh… please, I want to know.”

“But what if I don’t want to - I mean, I want to talk about it,” he said, seeming almost desperate. “But at the same time, it’s really hard. I - I think I’m making a big deal out of this,” he groaned, getting up. “I should leave. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Gavin, wait!” Richard said. He grabbed his arm, pulling him back down gently onto the sofa beside him. He hesitated, then moved his hand from his forearm to his hand. He squeezed tightly. “Take the glasses off, and tell me what he did to you,” he whispered.

Gavin tried to say something, but couldn’t. “You do it.”

“Alright,” he agreed. He reached up with his other hand, taking the side of the glasses in between his thumb and forefinger, and lifted them off.

Gavin’s left eye was swollen and bruised, a cut on his cheekbone. He looked so ashamed, guilty. “I’m sorry.”

Richard’s heart ached. He gasped in shock, eyes widening. “Did he do this to you?”

“It’s just a small cut, and the bruises will go away. He said he’d never do it again, and god, I should believe him, but… I left without saying anything this morning, and I don’t think I ever want to go back there,” he whimpered, almost in tears. “I’m scared.”

“Oh, my - you were right to leave,” Richard affirmed. “You don’t have to stay, you don’t have to be sorry. You did the right thing.”

“But what if this really was a one-time thing?” he pleaded. “Then I will have given up our relationship, and for what? Not trusting him? I should trust him!”

“This was the first time, and it’s going to be the last because I’m not letting you go back there,” he decided. “If you feel that you  _ should _ trust someone, that’s wrong. You either trust them or you don’t. If you have nowhere else to go, you can stay with me. My brother won’t mind,” he offered. And if Dad found out, then so what? Gavin needed him, and he’d risk hurting them both to keep him safe. He had nowhere for him to stay except the sofa, but that was better than nothing.

“I… would you really let me? R-really?” A tear fell down his cheek.

“Yes, darling, of course,” he murmured, taking a risk with the nickname and opening his arms to hug him.

“Oh, my god,” he whispered, leaning forward into his embrace. “God, I-I’m so grateful, thank you so much,” he cried, tears soaking into Richard’s uniform.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this. I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t come to me, I’m so sorry,” he cooed. He repeated the words like a chant. “I’ll always be here for you. Always. Always.”

Gavin let out shuddering breaths. “Please… call me darling again. I want to hear you say that again.” His face still buried in Richard’s chest, the words were muffled.

“I’ll always be here for you, my darling. You’re safe.”

“Oh, god, Rich,” he sobbed.

They stayed hugging for a good long time before finally breaking away, even then holding hands. They talked about everything and anything for the rest of the day, just sitting there and laughing with each other. Every now and then, Richard would pepper in a “darling”, just to make Gavin smile.

-

“And you’re sure I can sleep here?”

“Yes,” Richard confirmed. “I am sorry there’s nowhere to sleep except the sofa.”

“It’s better than back home,” he huffed. “Seriously, thank you.”

“Come on, sit down. I’ll find a blanket and we can watch a movie before you sleep,” he offered.

Gavin smiled, sitting down. “Thanks.”

“Stop thanking me,” Richard called as he walked into his room to get the blanket. He looked around, finding a soft, light grey one. Fluffy. He walked back in and turned on the TV, switching it to the on-demand channel. Sitting down beside him, he chose something light-hearted and romantic because he wasn’t stupid and he definitely wasn’t going to miss his chance this time.

“Mmm…  _ When Harry Met Sally _ … super old, but it’s a classic,” Gavin commented. He leaned on Richard, holding onto his chest. “I’ve always wanted to watch a movie with you.”

“So have I,” Richard admitted. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because we’re both socially awkward?” Gavin guessed.

He laughed. “I suppose so.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He pushed his nose into his hair, smelling the citrus shampoo he used and that unique smell from someone else’s hair. He liked it very much.

Gavin said nothing. Neither did Richard. In fact, they didn’t talk for the entire movie. They leaned against each other for the whole duration.

At the end, Richard looked down to check on Gavin. To his delight, he was sleeping in his arms. He simply pulled up the covers - and Gavin slipped down, head now in his lap. Stroking his hair, he smiled widely, shaking his head. How had he ended up like this? “My darling,” he breathed, heart blossoming in joy.

Not wanting to wake him, he leaned on the back of the sofa and fell asleep with his fingers buried in Gavin’s hair.

He loved this man, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Hank walking in and finding Gavin-asshole-Reed on his couch in his son's lap. Just imagine.
> 
> (And I am super proud of the Marlene Dietrich reference. Thanks, WWII history class.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
